


Not the Whole Package

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some similarities, but he’s still just not the same kind of man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Whole Package

They’ve both faced aliens by her side, but Dean’s no stranger to dishing out wanton violence against what he mistakenly calls shapeshifters and demons and such. 

They’ve both cracked jokes in life-threatening situations, but Dean’s sarcasm just isn’t comparable to seemingly carefree grins.

They’ve both touched her like the universe will end in the morning, strong hands and devouring lips leaving welcome marks. Of course, with Dean it’s not because he wants to possess her. He’s not the kind to soothe blossoming bruises with kisses afterwards. He doesn’t love her.

Then again, Rose doesn’t love him either.

The least divergent of the shared traits is that obvious buried pain. Of course, if _that’s_ the common element she’s basing her attraction to these men of hers on, Rose might actually have bigger problems than being stuck a universe away from the one she really does love, pretending someone else is enough.


End file.
